Remembering
by MeeshayleCanRawr
Summary: Just learning that his sempai remembered, makes it better than any other gift he has ever gotten. Happy Birthday Ryoma. KikumaruxRyoma Friendship.


Remembering

Summary: Just learning that his sempai remembered, makes it better than any other gift he has ever gotten. Happy Birthday Ryoma. KikumaruxRyoma Friendship

-

"Are you keeping your eyes closed?"

"Sempai, even if I did have my eyes open, I still wouldn't be able to see because your hands are covering them."

"…Well what if my hands weren't there? Would they be closed then?"

"Yes sempai."

"…I don't believe you nyah."

With his eyes still closed, Ryoma Echizen managed to roll his eyes, "I promise you, they are not open sempai."

He heard his sempai huff, "Alright if you say so Ochibi I will believe you."

"Why couldn't you just believe me in the first place?" Ryoma wasn't answered this time; instead he heard his sempai laugh again.

"Ochibi are you ready?"

"Yes I am."

"Alright ready…wait don't open your eyes! Alright….now!" His sempai cried out happily as he moved his eyes away from Ryoma's eyes. The freshman opened his eyes and took a look at his surroundings. He was alone in the clubhouse with his sempai and as he looked down in front of him he noticed a small white bag, with crude drawings of tennis balls, cats, and Ponta on the bench in front of him. Ryoma frowned.

It was only another Christmas gift.

Ryoma walked over to the bench and picked up the gift with ease before turning back to his smiling sempai, "You know Kikumaru-sempai, Christmas is tomorrow right?" He asked carefully.

Ryoma waited for his sempai to jump back and say something like: 'Oh really? How could I get that mixed up nyah?' or 'I thought it was today!' But Ryoma was surprised to see his sempai just smile even brighter and rub his head jokingly.

"Ochibi give your sempai more credit than that! I know today isn't Christmas nyah!"Kikumaru laughed as Ryoma blinked in surprise and looked back down at the gift. It couldn't be…

"What is it then?"

"Don't be silly Ochibi; today is your birthday right?" Eiji smiling brightly as he gave a big bear hug to Ryoma, laughing loudly. "Happy birthday Ochibi-chan!" Ryoma didn't say anything for a moment; he just continued to stare at the box in his hands with wonder. Eiji laughed nervously and released his freshman from his hold, "Ochibi why are you being all quiet! What's wrong? Do you not like the wrapping?"

Ryoma shook his head and turned towards his sempai, his face filled with awe. "No, it's not that sempai, I actually like it." Ryoma said as he continued to look at the drawings. "It's just that…no one has given me a birthday gift before."

Kikumaru laughed, "Don't be silly Ochibi! I bet you get tons of Birthday and Christmas gifts every year!"

Ryoma just shook his head, "I just get Christmas presents. No one gets me a birthday present when they can just get me a Christmas gift." The freshman responded as he looked up to his sempai excitedly, "Can I open it?"

Kikumaru laughed and pushed the gift closer to the boy, "Of course! Today is your birthday!" Eiji smiled as he watched Ryoma give him a small smile and begin to look into the bag. The red-headed boy just chuckled softly and put a hand behind his head, "I hope you like it Ochibi, I remember you talking about it a long time ago nyah."

When the freshman pulled out the small three small bottles, tied neatly with a bow, Kikumaru watched Ryoma's face grow into a real smile. The Prince looked up to his sempai, "These are bath salts right?"

Eiji nodded, "Yeah that's right Ochibi, I thought I remember you talking about them before…" Kikumaru repeated as Ryoma continued to look at his gift.

"You are right sempai; I love bath salts, thank you so much." Ryoma said with a happy tone as he continued to examine the different salts that he received.

Eiji broke out in a giant smile himself, "Oh good I'm glad you like it Ochibi! Happy birthday again nyah!"

Ryoma nodded in response and placed the salts back into his bag, "Thank you so much sempai." The freshman said with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that his sempai remember all this about him, his birthday, the bath salts he loved so dearly. Someone remembered. Ryoma felt a smile grow on his face again and he looked up to his sempai, "Kikumaru-sempai, is there anything I can get you for Christmas?"

Eiji in response just laughed and waved his arms in front of him, "Oh no Ochibi-chan you don't have to get me anything! This was for your birthday!" Kikumaru said smiling as Ryoma crossed his arms.

"How about a deal then?" Ryoma offered as he smiled, "You can ask me to do two things only and that will be your gift, it can be anything you want." The Prince bargained for his sempai who stopped waving his arms and thought about the deal being offered before breaking out into a smile.

"Alright Ochibi I will take you up on that offer nyah!" Kikumaru said happily as he stared down at his freshman, "Luckily I already know what I want from you!"

Ryoma suddenly felt like this was a bad idea on his part.

Eiji smiled and held up a finger to his freshman, "First off, I want a hug!" Kikumaru proclaimed. Ryoma just raised an eye.

"Don't you already give me hugs constantly?"

Kikumaru grinned, "That might be true nyah, but this time _you_ haveto hug me back as well!" Ryoma just stared at his sempai for a moment before giving in. Eiji grinned wildly as he spread his arms open, ready for his hug. Shaking his head, Ryoma smirked and put his bag back down on the bench before spreading his arms as well. Grinning, Eiji went forward and hugged Ryoma under his arms, while Ryoma wrapped his arms around his sempai's neck. They stood there for a minute, getting a good feel for the hug until Eiji giggled, "Ochibi your a good hugger! You should hug people more often!"

"Not going to happen." Ryoma said as he unwrapped his arms from his sempai, who followed in suit, grinning like an idiot. Picking up his bag, Ryoma spoke to his sempai, "Alright one more thing."

His sempai stood there for a moment, with his thinking face on. After a moment of silence, he smiled happily, grabbed Ryoma's hand and led him outside the clubhouse. When they had gotten outside, Kikumaru smirked, "I know what I want you to do!"

Ryoma nodded, "And that is…?"

Eiji giggled once more and turned his back to face Ryoma, "Ochibi! Get on my back! I'm giving you a piggyback ride back to your house!"

Ryoma stood there, completely shocked, "No way."

Kikumaru pouted and turned to face his freshman, "But Ochibi! You promised that you would do anything I asked!"

"I didn't promise, I offered."

"Wah! Ochibi that's not nice at all!" Kikumaru pouted.

It was then that Ryoma rolled his eyes and blushed, "Fine, but you can never ask me to do this again, okay?" Ryoma agreed as he was suddenly hugged by his sempai.

"Oh thank you thank you Ochibi-chan! You're the best!" Kikumaru cried out as he let go the next second and positioned himself in front of his freshman, ready for his freshman to jump right on. Ryoma couldn't help but smile as he got ready himself and jumped onto his sempai's back. Eiji caught him easily and giggled, "Ochibi you're super duper light."

"Let's go sempai." Ryoma said ignoring the comment, making his sempai laugh. As Eiji began to walk, Ryoma couldn't help but like the ride and continued to smile happily.

"Oh Ochibi-chan, can I do one more thing?" Kikumaru asked as he stopped walking and moved his arm so that he can dig into his pocket.

"Sure sempai what do you want me to do?" Ryoma asked as he kept his hold onto his sempai tightly. Eiji didn't respond, he just continued to look for something in his pocket.

Finally, after another moment, Kikumaru smirked widely and pulled out his phone and flipped it open. Clicking the camera button, he turned the phone around and looked over to Ryoma, "Smile for the camera Ochibi-chan!"

"Sempai…"

"Come on Ochibi-chan! I will never get another opportunity like this! Just one picture! I promise not to show anyone nyah!" Eiji promised as Ryoma just smirked once more and nodded. Eiji grinned wider and faced towards the camera, "Smile Ochibi-chan!"

"Alright."

Click.

Smiling happily, Eiji turned to face the phone towards him so that he could see the picture. Curious himself, Ryoma took a peek at the picture. "Wah Ochibi-chan is so photogenic!"

"Not really sempai. " Ryoma muttered back embarrassed. Although he didn't want to admit it, he actually did like how the picture turned out. Saving the picture, Eiji put the phone back into his pocket and began walking again.

"Ne Ochibi-chan."

"Hm?"

"Did you have a good birthday with me?"

Ryoma paused at the question and after a small moment, he smiled, "Yeah, I did thank you sempai."

Thank you for the best birthday ever.

-

Omake

-

"I'm home!"

Nanako, seated on the couch, smiled once she heard her cousin's voice, "You back Ryoma?"

"Yeah." He replied back. Nanako watched her cousin walk into the living room and set down a bag and his cell phone. Curious Nanako looked at the bag and then back up to Ryoma, who was taking off his coat.

"Christmas present from one of your friends?" She asked.

Ryoma paused for a moment before giving a small smile, "No, just a birthday gift." He replied as he turned and headed for the kitchen, "I'm going to get a Ponta."

"Sure." She responded. Once Ryoma left the room though, his phone vibrated loudly. Blinking, she picked up the phone and looked up, "Ryoma, your phone is vibrating, and I think you got a text."

"Can you see what it says?" Ryoma called back. Without responding, Nanako opened the phone and then began to open the message. When the message opened, a picture came up; it was a picture of a red-headed boy smiling brightly with Ryoma on his back also smiling. Nanako cooed softly at the picture and looked at the bottom of the picture and saw some words at the bottom which read: "12.24.09 Happy Birthday Ochibi-chan"

As Ryoma walked back into the room, with a Ponta in hand, he extended his free hand for his phone, "Whose it from?"

Nanako just ignored him and smiled up at him, while handing his phone back, "You have great friends don't you Ryoma?"

Ryoma took the phone and looked at the message, blushed and shut it immediately, "Please don't tell the Old Man about this."

Nanako just laughed, "Happy Birthday Ryoma-kun."

-

A/N: Wow, long omake. Review?


End file.
